


【厂荡】等你回家R

by DianaEve



Category: Ming"clearlove"Kai/Tong"korol"Yang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaEve/pseuds/DianaEve
Summary: 新手渣车慎入





	【厂荡】等你回家R

**Author's Note:**

> 新手渣车慎入

【厂荡】等你回家（R）  
不等童扬喘一口气明凯又黏上去，咬住他的嘴唇轻柔地吮吸着，好像是在道歉，但啾咕啾咕的吸吮声瞬间让童扬连红到了脖子根。

可是这怎么够。

明凯附有薄茧的手指轻抚上童扬浮红的脸颊。

是熟悉的温度，熟悉的、淡淡的香味。

想到这，明凯就不禁又将怀抱紧了紧。按着人后脑勺的手却不安分地伸进稍显厚重的衣领。

多年的伴侣当然知道他想做什么。

“别……别在这里……会感冒。”童扬早就被明凯问得意乱情迷，却在他冰冷的手指伸进衣领的时候稍微恢复了些许清醒。

也许是因为嗓子哑了，明凯今天反常得话少，却听话地把人抱回了卧室。手脚麻利地剥掉人厚重的外套和秋裤，像个急色青年似地撩起童扬贴身T恤的下摆，顺着他清瘦而优美的腰线一路往上，沿途落下好几个虔诚的轻吻。

有些寒冷的空气惹得童扬胸前的乳豆发红挺立起来，明凯却毫不犹豫得用温软的口腔包裹住了甜美的果实，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打转儿。童扬受不了另一边被冷落用手抚上，羞耻心和生疏的动作不得要领。伏在胸口的人轻笑一声，一手捏住另一边搓揉，痛感夹杂着快感和羞耻感惹得童扬一声惊呼。而始作俑者利落地扒掉了童扬的裤子，握住他颤颤巍巍抬头的欲望就开始上下撸动，秀气的前端听话地分泌着清液，后面也湿成一片。

坏心眼的人好像非常满意他这样的反应，却又好像不满足似地俯下身去。等童扬意识到他想做什么惊呼着去阻止却晚了。温热柔软的口腔贴上童扬秀气的性器，舌头温柔地卷过柱身的血管，又挑逗似地用牙轻磕了下脆弱的马眼，囊袋也被照顾到，童扬只觉得天旋地转，身体抑制不住地燥热起来，后穴收缩得发酸，透明的爱液黏哒哒地淋了明凯一手。他知道他的荡荡已经完全被撩拨起来了，他现在很想要，非常想要。

但是童扬不知道明凯今天是怎么了，前戏做得无比认真，让他分不清明凯到底是不当人还是太温存。

可是童扬感觉自己的忍耐已经到了极限了。口腔内的性器突突一跳，射出的汩汩浊白被尽数吞下。射过之后只会让后穴越发空虚，翕张的粉嫩小嘴儿欲求不满地吐出一股股爱液散发出腥甜的香味勾引着身上人粗暴对待他。童扬的脸红的滴血:“你……干嘛嘛……”，又抬起腿蹭蹭明凯大腿内侧，眼睛盯着他下面包裹在内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一团，咽了咽口水，又用包含情欲的眼神抬眼去望他，像是委屈又像是撒娇。

可是更糟糕的还在后面。

明凯没有理会他的荡荡不顾面子的娇嗔和生涩的撩拨，埋头与娇嫩的穴肉接吻。两人的呼吸越发沉重。

不行了，太羞耻了。

明凯带了满口腔的腥甜味道回过去跟童扬接吻，不知道是哪里的液体从嘴角流出显得异常色情。

“别……别闹了……”童扬用尽力气从明凯的吻里逃离，颤抖着手抓住明凯的手往后穴探，明凯故意不动，他的荡荡快要急哭了。抓着他的手指就往后穴里塞，穴肉谄媚似地贴紧。明凯倒抽一口气。

这是他日思夜想的柔软紧致。

穴肉和穴肉的主人生怕他不光顾，一个劲儿地吸吮着。

“一根手指就能让扣神淫荡成这样？”明凯的嗓音低沉地侵略着童扬的神经中枢。

可令明凯万万没想到的是，身下的人真的被他逼急了，抱着他一骨碌坐在了他的腰上，急不可耐地扶着从内裤里跳出来的巨物一坐到底还用力收缩着肠道贴合着他的形状。

明凯的理智和挑逗的心思分崩离析。

他扣住童扬的大腿转身欺上就开始大开大阖地肏动，整根没入再整根抽出。童扬的眼泪不可抑制地分泌:“慢……慢点……明凯……啊——”

童扬感到巨物凶狠地顶上了那块软肉，好想快要魂飞魄散，肠道却殷勤地喷出热液淋在柱头上来讨好。明凯差点缴械，却挪到童扬耳畔:“好荡荡，你刚才叫我什么？”

童扬在心里想要骂人但是禁不住人的大力冲撞，嘴上却变成了呜咽:“唔……老公……”

犯规。

童扬不作声还好，一旦呜咽着把羞耻的爱称叫出口，就无异于最强劲的催情药。最后童扬顶不住暴风骤雨般的冲撞射了出来，肠肉急剧收缩绞紧，明凯最后冲刺了一会也尽数射在他体内。浓稠的精液滴滴答答地从交合处滴下，明凯却没有拔出来的意思。

“这下，扣神就不会再跑掉了吧？”


End file.
